Legacy of Kain Wiki:Square Enix forum posts
Archive page}} Square Enix Forums Profile Chris@Crystal Yo Chris@Crystal, about the BO2 screensaver. Yo Chris@Crystal, about the BO2 screensaver. at the Square Enix Forums (by Stone Cold), post #2 (by Chris@Crystal)}} Cynyc LoK Soundtracks - Your favorite? *Back to contents *https://forums.na.square-enix.com/showthread.php?t=28595 LoK Soundtracks - Your favorite? at the Square Enix Forums (by Omega One), post #46 (by Cynyc)}} LoK Soundtracks - Your favorite? at the Square Enix Forums (by Omega One), post #60 (by Cynyc)}} Defiance interview with senior game designer at C.D. *Back to contents *https://forums.na.square-enix.com/showthread.php?t=31503 Defiance interview with senior game designer at C.D. at the Square Enix Forums (by KainSyndrome101), post #10 (by Cynyc)}} Defiance interview with senior game designer at C.D. at the Square Enix Forums (by KainSyndrome101), post #12 (by Cynyc)}} Defiance interview with senior game designer at C.D. at the Square Enix Forums (by KainSyndrome101), post #16 (by Cynyc)}} Happy Birthday Mike Peaslee! *Back to contents *https://forums.na.square-enix.com/showthread.php?t=32887 Happy Birthday Mike Peaslee! at the Square Enix Forums (by Umah Bloodomen), post #5 (by Cynyc)}} DCabuco Daniel Cabuco's artwork *Back to contents *https://forums.na.square-enix.com/showthread.php?t=120072 Daniel Cabuco's artwork at the Square Enix Forums (by Paradoks), post #23 (by DCabuco)}} I tied that account to my Crystal D email. Since I don't work there anymore, and I forgot my pw some time ago, I just made a new one. Dunno how to prove to you that I'm me.. um.. post a drawing? lol As for the square, I just forgot to paint it. :P It was just a quickie anyway. And talent is simply matter of practice and hard work. I have this whole theory about observational awareness and physical ability guiding how someone gets better at art. (or anything) I'm glad to see all the renewed interest in LOK, and that people still dig it. :)|DCabuco, 14th Sep 2010, 22:52 Daniel Cabuco's artwork at the Square Enix Forums (by Paradoks), post #27 (by DCabuco)}} French ending of Defiance *Back to contents *https://forums.na.square-enix.com/showthread.php?t=120025 French Ending of Defiance at the Square Enix Forums (by Bound2Fate), post #7 (by DCabuco)}} KainPainter Monkeythumbz This official FAQ is comprised of questions and answers exchanged between Crystal Dynamics test manager Chris "Chris@Crystal" Bruno and the Legacy of Kain fan community on the Eidos Forums, prior to July 2002. When the Eidos Forums were revamped, losing their original content, Legacy of Kain fan Divine Shadow collected Bruno's posts and archived them at the new Forums. The FAQ is archived here at the Legacy of Kain Wiki for historical purposes and posterity's sake. Please note that all wikilinks have been applied to the original text by the Legacy of Kain Wiki, to add extra context and help facilitate additional research on the reader's part. Sourced from Chris@Crystal's Greatest Hits (by Divine Shadow), 06-28-2002, 07:02 PM Chris@Crystal's Greatest Hits Regarding the Statue near the Elder in SR2 : :: ::: LOK Merchandise : :: A Soul Reaver 1 Remake? : :: Who were the three Circle members who survived? When did Malek become Circle-ised? Soul Reaver 1 Beta Version: Can we have it please? Makin' a Soul Reaver game: How long does it take then? Flower Chris and Malek's Damnation One-Hundred-Percent Pure Hash'ak'gik. Sarafan and Seraphim. Who can't spell? Pondering the Preistess So Chris, What Do You Do Then? Can I make a Soul Reaver please? Font Fun. Soul Reaver III Qualifications Question BO1: Werewolves or Vampires in Wolf-Form? Who writes what scripts? Three Varied Questions Altered Timeline or not? After SR2 or BO1? Resurrecting Blood Omen 1? Blood Omen 1 and Blood Omen 2 Human Raziel's Age When He Got What Was Coming To Him? Seer: Hylden Or Something Else? Legacy of Kain: The Movie? Moebius and his Shotgun? What do YOU want to happen then Chris? Bo1 Vorador and Bo2 Vorador differences Blood Omen 3 on the cards? SR1: "What ARE these creatures?" Silenced Cathedral in SR1 Intro Sequence? More SR1 Cut Questions Attribution With thanks to Divine Shadow, Chris Bruno, and all other aforementioned Eidos Forums contributors. See also * Warp's answers from Amy * Answers to questions from the Defiance team * Chris@Crystal posts * Daniel Cabuco's posts * Monkeythumbz posts * Miscellaneous posts This official FAQ was conducted between 'Eidos Forums' member Shadow Man and ''Legacy of Kain team members Kyle Mannerberg and Jennifer Fernández, through proxy of Crystal Dynamics test manager Chris Bruno, in 2004. It is archived here at the Legacy of Kain Wiki for historical purposes and posterity's sake. Please note that all wikilinks have been applied to the original text by the Legacy of Kain Wiki, to add extra context and help facilitate additional research on the reader's part. Sourced from Answers to questions from the Defiance team (by Chris@Crystal), 05-04-2004, 10:06 AM Answers to questions from the Defiance team : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: Attribution With thanks to Shadow Man, Kyle Mannerberg, Jennifer Fernández, and Chris Bruno. See also * Chris@Crystal's Greatest Hits * Warp's answers from Amy * Chris@Crystal posts * Daniel Cabuco's posts * Monkeythumbz posts * Miscellaneous posts Between 2002 and 2009, Chris Bruno, the test manager of Crystal Dynamics, interacted with the ''Legacy of Kain community at the Eidos Forums under the username Chris@Crystal, and posted official information on various topics. A select range of these posts with potential long-term relevance to the Legacy of Kain series are archived here at the Legacy of Kain Wiki, with context and their original URLs included, for posterity's sake. Eidos Forums profile 2002 07-23-2002, 11:23 PM – Blood Omen 2 coming to GameCube Blood Omen 2 coming to GameCube at the Eidos Forums (by Chris@Crystal)}} 07-31-2002, 10:47 PM – Vampires on SR1 title screen. Vampires on SR1 title screen. at the Eidos Forums (by KainSyndrome101), post #18 (by Chris@Crystal)}} 2003 2004 2005 2008 We should be mailing the guy who has the power to give the green light 01-24-2008, 07:45 PM We should be mailing the guy who has the power to give the green light at the Eidos Forums (by Preacher), post #10 (by Chris@Crystal)}} 01-24-2008, 10:38 PM We should be mailing the guy who has the power to give the green light at the Eidos Forums (by Preacher), post #13 (by Chris@Crystal)}} 01-28-2008, 06:48 PM We should be mailing the guy who has the power to give the green light at the Eidos Forums (by Preacher), post #23 (by Chris@Crystal)}} 01-31-2008, 06:41 PM We should be mailing the guy who has the power to give the green light at the Eidos Forums (by Preacher), post #28 (by Chris@Crystal)}} 2009 EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: There Will Be a New LoK! 08-20-2009, 06:58 PM EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: There Will Be a New LoK! at the Eidos Forums (by VipericVampire), post #93 (by Chris@Crystal)}} 08-21-2009, 12:57 AM EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: There Will Be a New LoK! at the Eidos Forums (by VipericVampire), post #100 (by Chris@Crystal)}} 08-21-2009, 02:13 AM EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: There Will Be a New LoK! at the Eidos Forums (by VipericVampire), post #102 (by Chris@Crystal)}} References Daniel Cabuco's posts 2002 For Mr. Daniel Cabuco Doll Reaver The Lost Worlds has a new home! Visitors at Crystal 2003 Thank you for the 'Dark Gift' LOK Voice Actor Discussion (includes various roles of voice actors) To Chris about the Defiance Trailer Happy 18th Birthday Roxy!!! Happy (belated) Birthday Sarah! underworld? Dumah's strange follower Dumah's strange follower? at the Eidos Forums (by markie), post #6 (by KainPainter)}} LOK: Defiance Ship Date info Just For Clarification mysterious figure Do you think a Gamecube version should be made?? SPOILERS Favourite scenes? {SPOILERS} Story Gaps for next LOK game! SPOILERS favorite combo 2004 Defiance nominated for awards at IGN.com Akiman's Raziel illustration Equilibrium Kain's Scar idea on getting rid of the eg squid Anyone out there playing Lineage 2? Community Art Gallery / LOK 6 Concept Art Discussion Thread... 2010 Daniel Cabuco's artwork Daniel Cabuco's artwork at the Eidos Forums (by Paradoks), post #23 (by DCabuco)}} Daniel Cabuco's artwork at the Eidos Forums (by Paradoks), post #27 (by DCabuco)}} French Ending of Defiance French Ending of Defiance at the Eidos Forums (by Bound2Fate), post #7 (by DCabuco)}} Relayed through majinkura 2009 – Characters height 2010 – Kain's Corruption/Purification and Appearance 2010 – LoK: Dark Prophecy - More information unearthed (Malek & Devolved/Wolf Kain) 2010 – Daniel Cabuco's artwork 2010 – Kain and Raziel playable in Guardian of Light 2011 – Kain's Lament: Fan Art 2012 – I don't understand some people... 2012 – Daniel Cabuco's new website. Attribution From 2012, George Kelion, the community manager of Square Enix London Studios, began to interact with the ''Legacy of Kain community at the Eidos Forums under the username Monkeythumbz, in the wake of the announcement of Nosgoth. Kelion's posts are archived here at the Legacy of Kain Wiki, with their original URLs and other context-dependent user posts included, for historical purposes and posterity's sake. Please note that all quotations are transcribed verbatim without any independent spelling or grammar correction. All wikilinks, however, have been applied to the original text by the Legacy of Kain Wiki, to add extra context and help facilitate additional research on the reader's part. Monkeythumbz posts 2013 New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed : : New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #211 (by Monkeythumbz)}} : New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #216 (by Monkeythumbz)}} : New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #223 (by Monkeythumbz)}} : : : New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #241 (by Monkeythumbz)}} : : : : : : : : : New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #246 (by Monkeythumbz)}} : New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #275 (by Monkeythumbz)}} : : : New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #277 (by Monkeythumbz)}} : New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #300 (by Monkeythumbz)}} The 10 Cancelled Legacy of Kains Attribution With thanks to George Kelion and all other aforementioned Eidos Forums contributors. See also * Chris@Crystal's Greatest Hits * Warp's answers from Amy * Answers to questions from the Defiance team * Chris@Crystal posts * Daniel Cabuco's posts * Miscellaneous posts References This official FAQ was conducted between Eidos Forums member Warpsavant and Legacy of Kain series director Amy Hennig circa 2002, after the release of Soul Reaver 2. After the Eidos Forums were revamped to a new iteration, the original post was lost, but the FAQ was reproduced by Ben "blincoln" Lincoln at the new Forums in 2002. It is archived here at the Legacy of Kain Wiki for historical purposes and posterity's sake. Please note that all wikilinks have been applied to the original text by the Legacy of Kain Wiki, to add extra context and help facilitate additional research on the reader's part. Sourced from Warp's answers from Amy (by blincoln), 06-28-2002, 07:50 PM Warp's answers from Amy (by blincoln), post #2 (by blincoln), 06-28-2002, 07:51 PM Warp's answers from Amy "Bo/Sr2" : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: "Here is Sr1" : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: : :: Attribution With thanks to Warpsavant, Amy Hennig, and Ben Lincoln. Credits Thanks to Christopher "Chris@Crystal" Bruno, Daniel "DCabuco"/"KainPainter" Cabuco, Mike "Cynyc" Peaslee, George "Monkeythumbz" Kelion, all other users, and Square Enix. References Browse Category:Archive Category:Archive/Forums